A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for connecting structural components of a shower enclosure, wherein the connector can be easily manipulated to quickly fasten components or disconnect them.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of shower enclosures, it is necessary to connect several components together, such as the door jamb to the header. While screws or bolts are often used for this purpose, this poses problems in some instances where access is not readily available to make the necessary connections.
Thus a need exists for a connector wherein specific orientation with a fastening tool is obviated.